Dhatukatha
Tipitaka >> Abhidhamma Pitaka >> Dhatukatha ---- Pali Versions: Pali-English and Pali-Devanagri versions are provided within each chapter below. ---- __TOC__ =Dhatukatha= (Discussion with Reference to the Elements) ---- Dhatukatha is the third book of Abhidhamma. This book combines ideas from the two preceding Abhidhamma books, the Dhammasangani and Vibhanga. It is in the form of questions and answers, grouped into 14 chapters by form. Thus the first chapter asks of each item covered, "In how many aggregates, bases and elements is it included?" Later chapters progress to more complex questions like "From how many aggregates etc. are the Dhammas dissociated from the Dhammas associated with it dissociated?" The Buddha is said to have expounded the Abhidhamma in Tavatimsa Heaven, the abode of the devas(angels). Dhatukatha was the subject of discourse following Vibhanga. Therefore, its contents form the third book of the Abhidhamma Pitaka. Dhatu (element) is defined as that which bears its own nature. Thus all the states of enquiry of the text beginning with the aggregates and ending with the couplet on lamentation come under the elements. This also implies that elements are not living beings and are not concerned with them. Dhatu-katha (Discourse on Elements) deals with the classification, unclassification, association and dissociation of the above states of enquiry with reference to the three categories of 5 aggregates, 12 bases and 18 elements. Although these elements are expounded in the Dhammasangani and Vibhanga, they are not treated exclusively and in detail there as they are in this text. ---- 'Dhatukatha : Chapters (Translation By U Narada)' THE TREATMENT OF THE TEXT Chapter 1 : Classification and Unclassification 1. Aggregates 2. Bases 3. Elements 4. Truths 5. Faculties 6. Dependent Origination and so on 7. Triplets 22 8. Couplets 100 The Classification Chart of Aggregates, Bases and Elements. Method of Chapter I Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapter I Internal Tables (Abbhantara matika) External Tables (Bahira matika) Chapter 2: Classified and Unclassified 8 Questions and Answers Chart: Method of Chapter II Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapter II Chapter 3 : Unclassified and Classified 12 Questions and Answers Chart: Method of Chapter III Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapter III Chapter 4 : Classified and classified 2 Questions and Answers Chart: Method of Chapter IV Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapter IV Chapter 5 : Unclassified and Unclassified 35 Questions and Answers Chart: Method of Chapter V Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapter V Chapter 6 : Association and dissociation 78 Questions and Answers 1. Aggregates 2. Bases 3. Elements 4. Truths and so on 5. Triplets 6. Couplets Chart ; Method of Chapter VI Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapter VI Chapter 7 : Associated and Dissociated 11 Questions and Answers Chart: Method of Chapter VII Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapter VII Chapter 8 : Dissociated and Associated 2 Questions and Answers Chart: Method of Chapters VIII and XIV Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapters VIII and XIV Chapter 9 : Associated and Associated 34 Questions and Answers Chart: Method of Chapters IX and XII Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapter IX Chapter 10 : Dissociated and Dissociated 56 Questions and Answers Chart: Method of Chapter X Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapter X Chapter 11 : Associated with, and Dissociated from, the Classified 8 Questions and Answers Chart: Method of Chapter XI Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapter XI Chapter 12 : Classified and Unclassified Concerning the Associated 31 Questions and Answers Chart: Method of Chapter XII Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapter XII Chapter 13 : Associated with, and Dissociated from, the Unclassified 8 Questions and Answers Chart: Method of Chapter XIII Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapter XII Chapter 14 : Classified and Unclassified Concerning the Dissociated 63 Questions and Answers Chart: Method o f Chapter XIV Explanation of the Method and Chart of Chapter XIV ---- 'Download/View English Translation' Dhatukatha simple translation in English in .pdf , click to open then save the file: Dhatukatha PTS translation in .pdf is available here, click to open then save the file: ---- Original Pali Version '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' Click the link below to access the original Dhatukatha files in Pali language, the language spoken by Buddha. Dhatukatha, Pali